A “managed copy” of digital media typically refers to a copy of a digital media product (e.g., video content on a video disc such as an HD-DVD or Blu-ray high-definition video disc, an electronic book, etc.) that can be made by or provided to the owner of the digital media product for limited use. For example, a purchaser of a video disc may wish to have a digital backup copy of the video content in case of theft or accidental loss. As another example, a purchaser may wish to view the purchased video content on a portable device that does not play video discs.
A good managed copy system will allow users of digital media content to acquire managed copies while protecting against piracy and other unauthorized copying. For example, a provider of a managed copy service can use encryption keys to facilitate controlled access to managed copies of digital media. A managed copy system may also provide additional ways for content providers to monetize media content. For example, a managed copy service may provide a way for a user to obtain managed copies of content on a purchased video disc for an additional fee.
To allow digital media content providers, managed copy service providers, and digital media users to enjoy the benefits of managed copies, it is desirable to make managed copies available for different kinds of devices and to allow managed copy services to work on different platforms.